Fan Fiction Episode 157 - "Phone Calls From The Dead"
Many miles above the earth, high up in the clouds, there is a city made out of fluffy white clouds. An old broken down cloud apartment building rests in the downtown area of the cloud city. On the 6th floor, Ghost Ortega sat on his couch smoking a blunt and he watched The Boondock Saints. He wore ripped up jeans and a tie-dyed shirt. There was a knock on his apartment door. "Yo, Mayakovsky. What's up!" Ortega said to his old friend Mayakovsky as he gave him a big bro-hug. "Get your ass in here man, me casa es su casa." They both sat on the couch and Mayakovsky packed a bull and started smoking it as the two watched the end of the movie. "What do you want to do now man?" Ortega said. "You want to fucking prank call living people again like last weekend?" Mayakovsky suggested. "Nice," Ortega replied. They both took another hit of their weed and Ortega pulled out his iPhone, he dialed a random number. "Shit dude, It's fucking ringing, what do I say?" Ortega whispered. Before Mayakovsky could answer, the person on the other end of the phone picked up. "Hello, this is George Meek." Ortega panicked and yelled at the top of his lungs in a high pitched voice, "Ortega!" And then he hung up the phone. The two ghosts laughed hysterically. Mayakovsky gasped for air and said, "Dude, dude, you just yelled your name at him. That's all you could think of?" "I fucking panicked man," Ortega replied as the two began to calm down. "Lemme go," Mayakovsky said. He took Ortega's phone and then called another random number. The person on the other end answered and Mayakovsky said, "This is G." He pulled the phone away from his mouth as he giggled. The person on the other end said "Who?" and Mayakovsky replied "Hot dog art." The two were laughing so hard, Mayakovsky had to hang up. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Pizza delivery," a voice shouted. "Bro, I am so fucking baked. I don't even remember ordering a pizza," Ortega said. They brought the pizza inside and started stuffing their faces. "Lemme do another," Ortega said as he dialed a number. A woman on the other end picked up. Ortega started talking in a faux deep voice, "A bridge to the states has been completed. You are a fine companion and friend. This is the first contact and I await your love." Ortega started laughing extremely hard and hung up on her. "Man, this is so fucking funny, I can do this all day," Ortega said. Mayakovsky frowned, "I wish I could but I got to get to my new job. My mom said she's gonna kick me out of the house if I don't start working. My shift at KFC starts in 20 minutes." "Aight man, before you go. Do a shot with me." Ortega poured shots of vodka for them. They slammed them back and bro-hugged goodbye. Ortega sat back down on the couch, pressed play on the remote and started watching The Boondock Saints again as he rolled another blunt.